


【盾冬/叉泽】Wish You Were Here

by zixiuyufeng



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25641436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zixiuyufeng/pseuds/zixiuyufeng
Summary: 他拔掉电源，闭上眼，在黑暗里弹了一段Solo。
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Helmut Zemo, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 摇滚AU，人物性格有轻度摇滚化
> 
> 声明：我不拥有他们任何人。
> 
> Lofter账号：子休余风

01.

Bucky在凌晨一点醒来。

他很少有这样失眠的夜晚，但一旦这种感觉袭来，便是整夜不散的焦躁。

从前他尝试过用致幻药物来缓解这种情绪，只是药劲过去之后，剩下的唯有头痛欲裂的空虚。

他扭开床头台灯的旋钮，昏黄的灯光里隐约显现出唱片和海报的轮廓，涂得花里胡哨的墙壁已经褪了颜色，墙面脱落留下一片斑驳的黄灰。

他用左臂的假肢触碰落了一夜冷雨的冰凉玻璃，寒意慢慢地沿着假肢蔓延到肩胛处的皮肤上，带来疲乏冬日里少有的清醒——在冬天的纽约，除非必要，他完全不打算出门，只想在暖气里度日。

此时还有些迟钝的思维阻断了回忆的涌动。

他更加睡不着了。

他坐起身，将唯一一张没有积灰的唱片插进卡槽里，机械声响了两下，不动了。

Bucky这才想起来唱片机早就坏了，只是昨天晚上又习惯性地给它插上了电源。

他向四周看了看，又百无聊赖地躺回了床上。

Bucky不担心失眠是否会影响到第二天，因为他知道，明天依旧是个无事的晴天。

02.

十年前则完全不是这样的。

那时候Bucky Barnes还是夜店的常客，他最偏好的酒吧在布鲁克林滨海的本森赫街区，白天时，Bucky喜欢沿着能听见潮汐起落声的长廊步行。

一到夜晚，五条大街都灯火通明，在本森赫的夜色里勾勒出光怪陆离的轮廓。

Buck在这片他生长的地界上一直都混得如鱼得水。早在他十六岁的时候就跟附近的酒吧老板混熟了。那时人们经常看见他坐在漂亮的酒吧女主人身边的高脚凳上，有一搭没一搭地跟她聊天，双腿荡来荡去，拿着果汁的手上还戴着昭示他年龄的手环。

几乎所有的酒吧老板都欢迎他来，不仅是因为他是一个年轻帅气的小伙子，更因为他的歌声能为酒吧吸引来不少客人。

这样的日子过去了好几年，直到有一天人们看见他拿着一杯Manhattan下到舞池里邀请年轻的姑娘，便知道他已经满了二十一岁。

Bucky其实相当博学，他精通多国语言，无论是和本地人还是外地来的游客都能与之交谈甚欢。有一段时间他几乎每天晚上都有一个伴，他牵起那个幸运儿的手走向舞池的时候总会有人发出一些半是羡慕半是嫉妒的唏嘘声，而那些幸运儿到了下半夜时又会笑而不语地回来——众所周知的是Bucky从来没有跟他们中的任何一个睡过觉。

在成名之后，记者曾在采访时问起过Bucky他的乐队是怎么组建的，Bucky歪着头想了想，说：“可能是打出来的。”

这话不假，Bucky第一次遇见他的鼓手和贝斯手时是在一个偏僻一些的酒吧里，两人当时正打得难舍难分，而周围看热闹的人没有一个上去劝架的——没人打得过他们两个。Bucky好心地上去劝架，结果两人里没有一个听他的。被强行扯开之后，显得年轻一些的那个人扭过头不说话，另一个人看见Bucky时则简直眼睛发光，不知道从哪里掏出一个本子来请他签名，以至于扭过头去的那个人余光瞥见之后起身就走，找他要签名的则道了谢，收起本子头也不回地紧跟着追了出去。

Bucky被这一顿操作搞得完全摸不着头脑，差点以为冲出去的两人又要打起来，结果没走出多远就听见旁边的巷子里传来了压抑着的呻吟声，也尴尬地转头就跑。

这是Bucky第一次遇见Rumlow和Zemo时的场景。

至于他们乐队的另一个主唱，那就是另一个故事了。

03.

Steve Rogers会到那条街上去完全是一个偶然。

原先只是他和室友之间的一个赌注，只可惜他输了，于是被迫答应了他们提出的条件。

“看看你把人家正直的Rogers逼的。”他的一个室友在后面大笑，另一个声音又喊道：“愿赌服输！没准你还能赚一次艳遇！”

好的，愿赌服输，Steve心想，拿上驾照头也不回地出门了。

他在街上逛了三四圈才挑了一家酒吧，到门口却有些犹豫，站在夜晚的凉风里看街对面的光景。

恰巧此时，一个人从街对面走了过来，看见他在门口四下张望，便顺口问了他一句：“你不进去？”

那人的声音是少见的、还带点少年声线的清亮音色，他穿着一身皮衣，棕色半长的头发垂落在肩头，灰绿色的眼眸里带着一丝戏谑的笑意，街灯和酒吧里透出来的微光在他脸上明灭，显得不太真切。

“当然……进去。“Steve张口的时候还有些紧张，但已经不像先前那般犹豫了。

“第一次来吗？”棕发青年扬起笑容，伸手非常自然地勾住他的的肩膀，“没关系，我可以带你进去。”

Steve看着他，忽然神使鬼差地感觉到了一丝安心：“谢谢。”

对方扬起眉毛。

“你叫什么，满二十一岁了吗？”走进去之前，青年似乎是出于保险起见地问了一句。

“Steve Rogers。”他爽快地回答道，“当然满了。”

棕发青年打量了他片刻，勾了勾唇角：“好吧，对了，叫我Bucky就行。”

检查过证件，两人走进酒吧喧闹的人声里，不远处有人看见了Bucky，喊声穿过人群而来：

“嘿，Bucky，快过来！”

Bucky听见，拉着Steve就往那个方向挤，一边回应道：“我这就来！”

现在，Steve看清说话那人的脸了，他相当英俊，线条锋利的眉眼此时带着笑意，正在向他们挥手。

“你带了伴来？”近了之后，那人上下打量了Steve片刻，目光又移回Bucky身上。

“Steve Rogers，他第一次来这里，”Bucky温和地笑了笑，“Steve，这是Brock Rumlow，我们都叫他Crossbones。”

“你好，小子。怎么不说话？”Rumlow用手撑着头，侧着脸看他，“别紧张，你放心好了，Bucky是个好人，你会有一个愉快的夜晚的。”

他说得一本正经，周围听见的人都笑了起来，Steve似乎没发现这是个玩笑，脸色微微涨红，一时间不知道该怎么办，好在Bucky替他解了围：“怎么就你，Zemo呢？”

“他在吧台那边。”Rumlow抬手指了指，Steve顺着他手指的方向看去，吧台那边全是人，完全分辨不出他在指谁。

不过片刻之后，一个栗色头发的青年拨开人群走了过来，手上拿着两杯放了橄榄的Martini，他看起来文文静静，完全不像是会来酒吧的人。直到他面无表情地将一杯酒递到Rumlow手里，Steve才意识到这人就是Bucky口中说的Zemo。

“刚才Bucky带了朋友来，”Rumlow接过酒杯，笑得一脸无辜，“麻烦你再去买两杯？”

“你又没多给我钱。”Zemo小幅度地翻了个白眼，还是将自己手里的另一杯递给了Steve，“这杯给你，敬新人——你就不用了，Bucky，我可不想看到我们乐队的主唱肥成球。”

Bucky马上低声嘀咕道：“我才没有。”

Steve刚想开口感谢，就听见Zemo连气都不带喘一口地接着说，“至于你，Rumlow，平常看见Bucky不是挺殷勤的吗，这会儿又来指挥我，总不成你昨天晚上泡了个漂亮姑娘，后劲太足——唔——”

Rumlow没等Zemo说完就扯着他的衣领子把他按倒在桌子上，在Zemo还没来得及惊呼一声的时候就堵住了他的话头，一时间放在桌子上还未撤走的酒杯都岌岌可危地摇晃起来，让想到赔偿价格的Zemo被迫停止了挣扎，周围顿时响起了一阵尖叫声和口哨声。

“Shit!”

等Rumlow一放开他，红肿的嘴唇微张，眼中水汽未散的Zemo就照着Rumlow的脸给了他一记左勾拳，重击之下Rumlow的脸被打得向一边偏了过去，不过他也很快反应过来一巴掌拍在了Zemo的后脑勺上，在对方再次反击之前钳住了他的手臂，膝盖顶在他两腿之间：“Helmut Zemo，你可别忘了昨天晚上我在谁家里，要泡也泡得是你！”

Steve目瞪口呆地看着Zemo一边挣扎一边大骂，Rumlow也不依不饶，不由地回头看了一眼一旁看热闹不嫌事大的Bucky。注意到Steve的目光，Bucky见怪不怪地拍了拍他的肩膀：

“他们每天都这样，不会闹出事来的，最严重也不过是打到床上去。”

“他们……是一对吗？”

“也许吧。”Bucky送了耸肩，“至少，没有人比他们更像一对了——趁Zemo这会儿忙，我去搞杯酒来。“

“我和你一起去。”Steve看了看一边打得难舍难分的两人，跟了上去。

Bucky要了一杯Bronx，调酒师调酒的空档里，Steve终于按捺不住好奇地问道：“刚才……他说你是乐队主唱，是什么意思？”

Bucky笑了起来，眉眼里盛满了陆离破碎的灯光：“我想组建一支世界上最好的摇滚乐队，正好遇见Zemo和Rumlow也有这个想法，我当主唱——其实我们还缺一个主唱，或者键盘手，不过总会找到的。”

Steve忽然不知道是从哪里冒出来的一股勇气——先前打赌的事已经完全被他抛诸脑后。或是酒精刺激了他的大脑，或许是对方的笑容太过于明亮真挚。他对Bucky说：“我可以应聘你们的主唱吗？”

Bucky愣了一秒：“看不出来啊，不过你声音应该还挺不错——待会儿去唱一首？”他指了指架在舞台左侧的麦克风，此时一个驻唱女歌手正在那里有意无意地掀动着她的裙摆，用略带沙哑的嗓音唱着歌，目光不时地往台下一扫。

女歌手离开之后，Bucky跟酒吧老板打了声招呼，便怂恿着Steve上台去了。

虽然前奏很长，但Steve刚开口时还有些生涩，Bucky似乎看出了他的紧张，在台下笑着挥手给他打气，那双灰绿色的眼眸里晃动着变幻莫测的灯光，脸上的笑容真实而生动，忽然间就极大地鼓舞了他。

他唱的是Pink Floyd的Wish You Were Here，嗓音谈不上低沉沙哑，却正好契合了迷幻摇滚的风格，音乐节奏舒缓，Steve的演唱却带着直击人内心的震撼感，副歌部分更是唱出了一种深沉破碎的呼唤感。

一曲结束，台下尖叫声、喝彩声不断，就连刚才还扭打成一团的Rumlow和Zemo都安静了下来，实际上，从Steve唱到副歌部分起，他们就停止了动作，Zemo在Rumlow愣神的那会儿工夫已经冲到了台下和Bucky说了几句，不出意外地一拍即合。

最后，Steve当然地加入了他们的乐队，虽然第二天早上他清醒过来之后就开始迷惘自己前一天晚上到底干了些什么。但出乎他室友们预料的是，Steve Rogers真的没有后悔，还相当跃跃欲试。

在Steve去洗澡的时候，他的一个室友在床上闷闷地嘟囔了一句：“什么加入乐队，我赌他肯定是泡到美人了。”

他得到了其他人一致的认同。

04.

等真正熟悉之后，Steve才发现，这几个人的生活并没有他原先想象得那么混乱，

Bucky其实是他在普瑞特艺术学院的校友，只是比他大一届，他的家人本希望Bucky在艺术院校学习后会成为一名设计师，没想到Bucky却对摇滚乐产生了莫大的兴趣。

“如果这是巧合的话，那也太幸运了。”一个海滩上洒满阳光的下午，Bucky听到Steve和他相似的经历后，一边拨弄着吉他，一边漫不经心地说道。

“那我会很感激。”Steve微微侧过头说，他说这话时声音很轻，Bucky没有没有听清楚他在说什么，回了他一个微笑。

Bucky说，毕业之后，他就在这地租高昂的地方租了一套公寓（很久之后Steve才知道Bucky的钱不少都是赌来的），不过后来因为花销过高，不得已改为和Rumlow和Zemo一起合租，每天晚上吉他、架子鼓、贝斯和唱片混杂在一起的声音都会吵得邻居从窗户里探出头来大骂。

看起来文文静静的Zemo居然是个鼓手是最出乎Steve预料的，他虽然见识过Zemo每天和Rumlow之间的骂战和打架，却依然对他是否是一个合格的鼓手心存怀疑。结果听说他疑虑的Zemo二话不说就对着他的耳膜一顿猛敲，差点把Steve震聋，从此再也不敢质疑他的技术。

值得一提的是，Zemo给他的鼓取名叫Crossdrums（交叉鼓），以至于他每次敲低音鼓的时候众人都能感觉到Rumlow那如有实质的怨念目光。

周末的时候，Steve会来他们的公寓，有时甚至会待上整整一天，什么事都不干，就陷在沙发上听摇滚。那三人喜好并不一致，听的歌很杂，蓝调摇滚、朋克摇滚、重金属摇滚、华丽摇滚、英伦摇滚、迷幻摇滚……有时候一曲没放完就会有人跳起来喊着换唱片，有时则会为了更喜欢同一个乐队里的哪一个成员而发生激烈的争吵，虽然大部分时间吵到最后也不会达成一致，但这反而给他们写歌的时候提供了迥然不同的丰富元素。

Steve听说他们以前出过单曲，用的乐队名称是Hydra，当月的销量排行也很高，但Bucky总觉得像是缺了些什么。于是，到月末时，他开始尝试邀请Steve来和他们一起写歌了。


	2. Chapter 2

05.

后来，Steve在纽约漫长的冬日里回想起他第一次写歌的时候。那时他还有些紧张，背着吉他去敲公寓的门，这种情绪一直持续到他敲门后看见Bucky的笑容。

房间里难得没有放着震天响的摇滚乐，他一直以为是个鼓手的Zemo正站在临时搭起的架子旁边弹电风琴，Rumlow则在一边拨着贝斯紧绷的琴弦，一边哼着不成调的曲子。

“很遗憾，对不对？”Bucky顺着他的目光看了一眼Zemo，“这么好的电风琴手居然当了鼓手——到头来我们乐队还是差一个键盘手。”

Zemo闻言挑了挑眉，在乐声里喊道：“别听他瞎说，Rogers，你知道的，摇滚乐队用到电风琴的不多。而他自己本身就是一个很出色的键盘手，比我合适多了，只是他更喜欢弹吉他而已——你赶快抢了他乐队第一吉他手的位置，他就只能当键盘手了，两全其美，不是吗？“

Rumlow和Steve都没能憋住笑声，Bucky也笑了起来，边笑边骂道：“我可去你的吧，Zemo！”

“Language。”Steve下意识地提醒道。

“老天，伙计，我不知道你还记不记得，这是个摇滚乐队，”Rumlow笑着瘫倒在沙发上，“别这么讲究，行吗？”

“好吧。”Steve举起手投降。作为他们谈论中心的Bucky本人显然没有什么自觉，只是稍微惊讶了一下。他佯装认真地思考片刻：“说真的——我说过很多遍了，Zemo，你要不别当鼓手了吧？”

“彼此彼此。”Zemo瞥了他一眼，“然后我们就可以去组个什么五十年代的蓝调乐队。”

“不要。”Bucky拒绝得理直气壮。

“那你就安心地去当你的键盘手吧，我们乐队里有Steve Rogers一个吉他手就够了。”

“……他才刚来几天你就——”Bucky有些委屈，Zemo不为所动地接着说下去：

“他不会弹电子琴，而你会。你要是实在不想当键盘手，我可以替你，不过那你就来打鼓吧。”

“……”

“Rumlow，你来监督他练琴，怎么样？”

“行啊。”一边看热闹的Rumlow摊了摊手，Bucky的眼睛忽然亮了，带着不计前嫌的微妙感激看了看Zemo。

Zemo的嘴角抽动了一下：“别以为我不知道你会放水。上次在Bucky的节食期间，你给他买李子蛋糕的事我还记着呢。”

真正开始写歌的过程其实没有Steve想象的那样艰难，就如他刚才进门时看见正在谱曲的Rumlow和Zemo一样，自然而流畅，Steve轻哼着不成段的曲调和歌词，注视着海滨的阳光透过窗户暖暖地照在Bucky脸上——他轻轻地拨动着琴弦，仿佛要融化在这明亮的光线里。

在他自己都没有意识到的时候，他牵住了Bucky从琴弦上垂落的手。

Bucky在暖融融的光线里睡着了。

06.

心照不宣的，他们的第一个吻发生在晚一些的时候，像是一个刻意塑造的意外。Steve闭上眼睛就能回忆起那一晚酒吧里霎时间的黑暗，他在黑暗里吻上了对方微凉而柔软的唇，Bucky刚点了一杯Margarita，青檬的微涩和盐霜的味道还残留在唇齿间，带着淡淡的苦意。

灯光重新亮起之后，Bucky微红的脸颊和发亮的眼睛让他将一切顾虑都统统抛诸脑后。

他们都知道，那不是一个意外。

几个月后，Steve从普瑞特毕业，如约搬进了那个热闹的公寓，就睡在Bucky对面新抬来的床上。

直到那时候他才知道——他之前不过是触及了另外三个人生活的皮毛而已。

他有时候会听见Zemo的歌声，他的声音清亮柔和，又极具穿透力，像是唱诗班的歌声般干净纯粹，几乎不带任何摇滚的元素。他向Rumlow问起时对方故作轻松地耸了耸肩：“他以前算是唱流行音乐的，是我给他介绍了Bucky之后才跟我一起加入这个摇滚乐队的。”

Steve知道那不是真话。不久后他又经常在客厅里捡到Rumlow散落一地的乐谱，上面划满了字迹张扬，阴郁无奈又极具爆发力的音符和歌词，他几乎所有的谱子都选择降调处理，一些高亢的不和谐音符和明亮的大调琶音从其中嘈杂地穿插而过。

有时他还会看见Bucky在黑暗里睁着眼，月光从窗户里透进来，照在他脸上，寂静无声地移动着。他会整夜整夜地翻来覆去，无法入睡。

这样的情况并不算多，Steve在意识到之后就会在Bucky失眠的夜晚悄悄爬到他床上，把Bucky抱进怀里，对方则会翻过身将脑袋埋在他的胸口，静静地听他的心跳声。

07.

他们的第一次演唱会——如果那算得上的话，是因为有个在当时已经颇具名气的乐队来这里巡演，需要一支乐队来暖场。

Hydra的每个人都不想失去这次机会，于是，仓促间，Bucky真的临时充当了键盘手。

那其实是Steve第一次看见Bucky弹琴——说真的，Rumlow的监督正如Zemo所说的那样，仅是聊胜于无的，但Bucky的演奏却不显生疏，乐声响起，他看见Bucky的手指在键盘上翻飞，电子琴声被音响放大，低低地在场地上空徘徊。

随后他开口唱歌，声线低沉而略带沙哑，与他平日里说话的声音不尽相同，Steve必须承认这样的Bucky也相当迷人，他黑色的发丝垂落在脸侧，微微遮住了他的侧颜，灯光旋转明灭之间舞台下传来一阵女生的尖叫声。

Rumlow的站位稍稍靠后，贝斯的声音是第二种混进来的乐声，他的弹奏很有技巧，显得清晰有力，辨识度极强，而扫弦的声音和电子琴配合得天衣无缝——他甚至还朝台下抛了一个wink，又引来一片抽气声。

几个小节后，Steve的吉他声和Zemo的鼓声也加了进来。看起来年轻文静的鼓手吸引了不少观众的目光，甚至有人在底下略带玩味地吹口哨，不过等到副歌部分Steve和Bucky的合唱开始，鼓声骤然急促激越，Zemo的动作快得令人眼花缭乱时，那些声音便顿时化为掌声。

Steve或许是天生有着吸引人目光的能力，在灯光下他自身仿佛就是一个发光体，闪着耀眼的光芒。他握着麦克风，身体微微前倾，向着台下挥手，绽开明亮的笑容，掀起台下一阵疯狂的骚动。

在一首歌的间隙里，Bucky侧过头，冲着Steve扬起一个毫无保留的，足以令人神魂颠倒的笑容，那一瞬间灯光在他灰绿色的眼眸里摇曳，万籁俱寂。

他们不停地换唱片，直到那支巡演的乐队登场，灯光熄灭后，Zemo扔下鼓刷冲到Rumlow身边，第一次主动拥抱了他，黑暗里看不清神情，只有微光洒落在他的瞳孔里，而Rumlow紧紧地回抱着他。

演出大获成功，结束后一个商人找上了他们，表示愿意给他们赞助投资。

Bucky永远都记得那人走到他面前时眼里精明与赞赏相交织的目光，他递上名片，平静地开口：“Johann Shmidt，很高兴认识你们。”

08.

后来，开始被每天督促着到各地巡演的Bucky颇有些愤慨地说：“我当时真的是瞎了才会觉得Shmidt看上去和蔼可亲的。”

乐队的其他人毫不留情地爆发出一阵狂笑，Zemo则非常冷静地伏在案上记乐谱，边记边说：“我明天就去把这话告诉你和蔼可亲的投资人。”

Rumlow立刻站出来维护Bucky，不出意料地赢得了Zemo一个更无情的白眼。

其实Shmidt身边还有一个机械师兼键盘手，Arnim Zola。Zola对设备故障修理及调音的把握都完全称得上是一流，电子琴也弹得不错。但当Steve提出让他加入乐队时，Zola却拒绝了。

“我喜欢在后台或者开场前调试设备，偶尔录些小调也不错，不过加入乐队就算了吧，”他摆摆手，“我不太习惯。”

缺少键盘手的乐队有些惋惜，但几人都没多说什么，倒是不久之后Shmidt和Zola的谈话暴露了他真实的想法：

“我，加入？不可能！Jesus，你没有看见他们四个人浑身都散发着浓郁的恋爱气息吗？”

Shmidt神情慈悲地看着他：“那你就更应该去啊，俗话说得好——一个成功的团队里必有一个电灯泡。”

Zola：这是哪门子俗话？！

好在他们终于有了自己的工作室，有了专业设备录制专辑。

每个人都忙碌起来，他们很早就到工作室来，在录制和探讨中度过一个白天，作息时间正常得不像话。

不久之后，Hydra出了他们的第一张专辑“美国队长”。

这个名字理所当然地被Shmidt狠狠地嘲笑了一番，但Zola发誓在嘲笑的同时他的目光都没有离开Steve半秒钟。而最有意思的莫过于这张专辑里收录了他们的成名曲Who the Hell is Bucky。

录这首歌的时候Bucky其实是抗议过的，不过Zemo面不改色地把和Zola一起谱好了的曲递给Bucky时，不仅是Steve，就连Rumlow都没有表示反对。

Bucky莫名其妙地有了一种众叛亲离的错觉。

实际上Steve一直在憋笑，事出当天是在纽约那连人都要冬眠的冬天，早上九点多钟时他叫Bucky起床，结果那天起床气过重的Bucky中气十足地吼了一句“Who the hell is Bucky?”后又倒头就睡，根本不记得自己说了些啥，却惊动了客厅里一大早就来和Zemo和Rumlow交涉单曲问题的Zola，客厅里寂静了几秒钟后，三人一阵狂笑，被吼得一愣的Steve愣了几秒之后也跟着笑了起来，几人叫来Shmidt密谋一番，Shmidt无奈地耸了耸肩：“行吧，这很摇滚。”

所以到记者问Bucky对于他这一歌曲有何想法时，Bucky思索片刻，瞟了乐队其他人一眼，愤然道：“Who the hell is Bucky？”

他们又陆陆续续地出了一些专辑：“心灵权杖”、“宇宙魔方”……Hydra不再是当年布鲁克林那个默默无闻的小乐队，他们全球巡演，张张专辑的销量都排在月榜前面。除了乐队合唱和两位主唱的歌以外，Zemo和Rumlow合唱的那首以电风琴和贝斯伴奏、巴塞罗那为主题la rosa de foc（火焰玫瑰）另辟蹊径，也颇受欢迎。

Hydra巅峰时期的那场演唱会是在曼彻斯特开的。

Steve这辈子都忘不了那场演唱会，所有人都酣畅淋漓，全身心地投入，这一次的电音是由Zola在后台调试演奏的，风格多变而不失精准，令人叹为观止。他能看见Bucky拨动琴弦时发丝上淌下晶莹的汗水，他唱歌时沉浸在自己的音乐世界当中，光怪陆离的灯光与他无关，台下歌迷的尖叫声也与他无关，他专注的神色仿佛他就是音乐本身。他能听见身后Zemo敲出的密集鼓点，Rumlow贝斯弦绷紧时的声音……他能听见自己的声音，听见声嘶力竭的呼喊。

他们仿佛正站在世界之舟的船头，溅起的浪花后藏着一整个世界的遥远距离。

灯光熄灭后他回过头看他的乐队，忽然发现黯淡的光线里所有人都已经泪流满面，他抬手摸了摸自己的面颊，亦触摸到一脸潮湿。

那一年他们尚是无可匹敌的，全世界仿佛都在为他们的成功而欢呼。

09.

事情不知道是从何时起开始改变的，就像所有的故事都会在鼎盛之时迎来转折一样从不例外。

先是乐队创作瓶颈期的到来。

那时候他们换了更大的公寓，房间里的陈设却不如从前那样能提起人创作的兴致——那房间里充斥着更多空洞的留白。

有一夜四人靠在大沙发上喝得酩酊大醉，摇滚乐声停了，却没有人接着去换唱片，四周只剩下耳鸣残余的声音，不过片刻，Zemo忽然就哭了。

那是Steve第一次看见Zemo喝醉，也是第一次看见他失控。

他并没有歇斯底里的哭喊，只是睁大了眼睛，眸光无神地流泪，安静得连抽噎都几乎是无声的。沉默过后，Rumlow走到Zemo旁边抱住了他，轻轻地拍着他的后背，安慰道：“你在家里，我们都在这。”

Zemo抬起头看着他，双臂环抱着膝盖，他嘴唇翕动，但神情毫无波动，甚至带着一丝悲凉的笑意说：“我家人早就死了。”

Rumlow的手僵了一秒，没再说什么，只是紧紧地抱着Zemo。

显然没有因为醉酒而忘记自己失控的Zemo从那天之后变得沉默寡言，连公寓里每日的掐架都终止了。不久，他开始单人录制歌曲，基调悲凉而压抑，像是从黑暗深渊里伸出的鬼手，其中最有代表性的一首便是“索科维亚”。

但这只是一切的开始，Bucky在创作上也遇到了困难，有越来越多的夜晚他都不回公寓，在酒吧或者工作室度夜。有一天Steve找到他时，Bucky正坐在录音棚冰凉的地板上，半长的头发凌乱地披在肩上。听到脚步声，Bucky看向他，眼眶下是浓重的黑眼圈，眼睛里全是血丝。

Steve会在Bucky不回公寓的夜晚到处找他，Bucky通常都会沉默地跟他回去。然而一段时间后，晚上Bucky就像人间蒸发了一样极难寻找，直到Rumlow告诉Steve，他发现Bucky在服用一些致幻药物，依靠着药物带来的幻觉写出一些或不知所云或炫彩纷呈的歌。

Rumlow最先发现的是DMT的残余物质，后来他居然在一张揉成一团的单子上看见了已经被列入管制药品的LSD和MDMA的字样。

他找到Bucky本人时正是药效发作的那会儿，对方睁着一双瞳孔放大、毫无焦距的灰绿色眼眸看着他，半天都没认出他是谁。

他说他看见大地隆起，群星陨落。

黑暗里绽放着腐烂的花朵，海湾里浮现出沉没的城市。

幻觉消失后，他茫然失措，头痛欲裂。

一次Bucky清醒之后，看见Steve站在他床边，语气温和而坚定地说：

“Bucky，你不能再这样下去了，你不是这样的人。”

Bucky望着他，却突然间爆发出了少有的郁积的无奈与绝望：“那我是什么样的人？”

你是那个我们第一次见面时虽然身处酒吧阴暗的光线里却仍然闪闪发光的灵魂啊。

Steve想着，开口时却异常简洁而坚定：“你是Bucky。”

Bucky微微侧过头，沉默不语。

10.

接下来发生的一切出乎所有人的预料。

毫无征兆的，Johann Shmidt失踪了，还连带着Zola一起，离开前一条消息也没有留下，正在Hydra慌成一团，考虑需不需要报警时，警方直接找上门来了。

“请问——”Steve张口一句话还没问完就被冷冷地打断了。

“请各位跟我们走一趟。”

“我们真的什么都不知道。”Bucky抬起头，他用手撑着桌案，疲惫的神色一览无余。

“你们的投资人是五国通缉犯你会一点都不了解？”对面审讯员的声音里带着明显的不相信。

“你们警方都拖了这么久调查出他的身份，我怎么会知道？”Bucky注视他片刻，将脸埋进手掌里，深深地叹了口气。

另一间审讯室内。

“……我们是在第一场演出结束后遇见他的，当时他提出给我们投资赞助——哪个乐队会拒绝这样的提议呢？”Steve真诚地看着审讯员。

对方带着考量的目光审视着他，Steve接着说道：“你尽可以翻看我的档案，我没有任何需要隐藏的。”

“你可以从我们签下的第一份合同开始查看。”Zemo脸上的神色平静得近乎冷漠，“如果你从法律上找不到任何证据证明我们和他有某些不平常的交易，就请让我们出去。”

“但我怎么能保证你没有和Red Skull联合作案的嫌疑呢？”

“我可以确保我们除了音乐上以外没有任何其他方面的合作。”Zemo的神色仍然毫无波动，“不过现在，我是否需要提醒你，在没有得到充足的证据之前，你最后只能拘留我们24个小时呢？”

“我不否认，在加入这个乐队之前我的前科并不是那么好。”Rumlow将指尖抵在下巴上，有些不耐烦地重复道：“但是你也可以看到我不管是还是现在都和Red Skull所谓的犯罪团体毫无交集。”

“总之，介于你们乐队歌曲的版权有50%以上的股份都在Johann Shmidt手里，我很遗憾地告知你们的歌曲必须停止发行。”

“那我们接下来该怎么办？”

“在消除嫌疑之前找一个新的经纪人，发行新的歌曲，直到Red Skull被捕，证明你们的无辜。”

回到公寓之后，四人都精疲力尽，半晌没有人说活，直到Zemo近乎冷酷地指出：“我们必须要起诉，否则先前的一切努力都要付诸东流。”

他看了看其他三人惨白的脸色，没有接着说下去。

不出所料，第二天报纸的头条就被Johann Shmidt失踪，Hydra四人被捕所占据。捕风捉影的媒体进行了一系列猜测，最后Bucky不得不出面来澄清谣言，他的出席非常仓促，神色疲惫憔悴，而他本人带来的消息也是爆炸性的，以至于接下来几天关注度丝毫没有减弱的趋势。但此时四人都没有炒作的心情，转移版权成了当下最要紧的事情，由于Shmidt的缺席，股份无法正常交接转让，在取得其他三人的一致同意后，Zemo以乐队的名义向州法院起诉此事。

初级法院驳回申诉是意料之中的，驳回后乐队获得了向中级上诉法院起诉的权利，终于上诉到最高法院时，已经是两年后了。这场官司里所有人都精疲力尽，在此期间Hydra并没有找到合适的经纪人，他们几乎没有新出单曲，而且销量也远不如从前，舆论众说纷纭，风口浪尖不断指向新的争端。

随后，在媒体的又一次深入挖掘中，Bucky先前服用致幻药物的事情曝光了。虽然没有爆出他服用管制药品LSD和MDMA的细节，但也足以在舆论上又掀起一次轩然大波。

不久之后Rumlow和Zemo之间爆发了有史以来最激烈的一次争吵，那回Steve不在场，Bucky几乎拦不住他们两个，两人打得头破血流，玻璃碎片飞溅一地，Bucky最后只能倒退着靠到墙边。在Rumlow目光空洞地看着前方大口喘气时，Zemo缓缓站起身，进房间收拾东西。五分钟后，他拖着一箱并不算多的行李走了出来。走到公寓门口时，Zemo回过头来，他的发丝间流下尚未凝固的血液，眼眶通红，泪水让他的眼睛泛着光，但神色仍然平静无波，他说：“再见。”

然后他打开门，走了出去，身影消失在夜幕之中。

Steve在十几分钟之后才回到公寓，公寓门没关，四周死寂沉沉。Steve向那一片狼藉看了一眼，不由倒退两步，将刚才酝酿了许久的话吞回肚子里，再冲进房间里，紧紧地将缩在墙角里两眼无神的Bucky抱住，而对方只是神情恍惚地看着他。

Rumlow在Zemo离开的两天之后也搬离了公寓。

Steve犹豫再三，还是说了那件几天前天晚上被他咽回喉咙里的事情。

“Bucky……我收到S.H.I.E.L.D的消息了，可能要离开一段时间。”

出乎他的预料，Bucky只是平静地点了点头：“那你去吧。”

第二天早上，Bucky还是去了工作室。

工作人员都没有预料到他要来，只留了一个人看着，见Bucky来了，慌忙要给他调试设备。Bucky看着他，摆了摆手，笑道：“不必这样，我就随便录一录，麻烦你了。”

他从早上一直录到下午，直到嗓子完全唱哑了才停下来，其间那个工作人员一直在给他递水，又犹豫着不敢开口。

最后Bucky叹息一声，低头捂住了脸。一片寂静。

他睁开眼，发现那个工作人员正在担忧地看着他，Bucky望着了他一眼，唇角勉强勾起一个笑容：“我没事。”

他侧过头，又固执地重复了一遍，像是某种自欺欺人的强调：“我没事。”

随后他抓起搭在椅背上的外套，推开门走进了深秋的凉风里。

他知道再不会有人追上来。

几分钟后，他已经站在往来的车流中，听街边的音响发出巨大而嘈杂的歌声，那是Pink Floyd的Wish You Were Here，男声低沉又无奈地嘶吼着，他脑海里浮现的却是他们初遇那夜酒吧里Steve清亮的歌声。

How I wish, how I Wish You Were Here

我是多么愿你，多么愿你在此

We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl

我们只是两个失落的灵魂在鱼池中游弋

Year after year

年复一年

Running over the same old ground

在同样古老的土地上跑过

What have we found?

我们发现了什么？

The same old fears

只是相同的古老恐惧

Wish You Were Here

愿你在此

……

在一阵急促的鸣笛声和叫骂声中，他站在原地，忽然间眼眶发涩。

How I wish, how I Wish You Were Here.

世界颠倒，天旋地转。

11.

快天亮时Bucky才重新睡着，再醒来时已经是中午。

一些零碎的记忆慢慢涌入他脑海。

Bucky吸了吸鼻子，他承认，他很想他们。

但距那一切发生已经过去了五年。

Bucky一直都记得五年前他在医院惨白的光线里醒来时，四周都是消毒水的味道。

见他醒了，护士看着他，用相当平板的声音说：“多处擦伤，胸部和腿部有一些骨折和韧带撕裂伤，以及轻度脑震荡，但总体来说问题还不算太大，唯一的麻烦是你的左臂遭到反复碾压，粉碎性骨折且感染严重，可能需要截肢，我们要你的家属签字确认手术。”

Bucky看着她，几分茫然涌上心头，他努力地回忆了一下，结果一股剧烈的头痛席卷而来。那疼痛是如此真实，以至于他开始挣扎，急促地喘息，他听见护士的叫喊声，但分辨不清她说了些什么，有人来把他按住，但那似乎与他无关，只是一个即将溺死的人在水底张望。

一阵混乱之后，他终于逐渐平复了呼吸。漫长的寂静里，他听见自己犹豫地问道：“……我是谁？”


	3. Chapter 3

12.

十五年前，怀俄明州。

一辆押解车正在崎岖的公路上驰行，四周是望不见的连绵山脉，除却车厢震动和轮胎斜碾过路边荆棘时发出的响声，余下的便只有呼啸而过的风声，这些空洞的声音正在一刻不停地刺激着车上人的耳膜。

这是个相当常见的晴天，太阳高悬在悬崖之上，夏天的烈日照得人皮肤发烫，半山腰刮过的冷风则给了人寒热交织的感觉。从车里向窗外眺望，可以看见在颠簸中仿佛在上下摇晃着的甘尼特峰，它遥远的轮廓模糊在刺目的白光里，变成一种灰蒙蒙的颜色。

这辆车正在向伊利诺伊州行驶，车里押送的是一个年轻男人，他逆光垂着头，光线将他英俊的侧脸勾勒出强烈的线条感，仿佛刀刻般分明，但他坐在那里时显得了无生气，身体仅随着车身摆动而微微晃动，有些宽大的囚服遮挡了他胸口的起伏，唯一能表明他还活着的迹象是他时不时眨动的睫毛。

车厢里还站着一个装备齐整的法警，他手持一把左轮步枪，似乎这男人只要有任何妄动就会瞬间被高速飞行的子弹打穿脑袋。

事实上，年轻的男人是个死刑犯，半年前他被指控为一场枪击案的主犯，开枪打死了两个人，具体真相如何虽已无法考察清楚，但在当事人辩护失败的情况下，已经足以构成一级谋杀罪，第十巡回上诉法院判定其死刑，不过为了避免引起执行死刑时通常造成的反复注射药物检查、囚犯再次向联邦法院上诉及社会舆论方面等一系列麻烦，法院最终决定让其居住地威斯康星州所属芝加哥第七巡回上诉法院重新宣判，而威斯康星州早在1853年就成为了美国第二个废除死刑的州，等待着他的，毫无疑问是无期徒刑。劫后余生时他如此年轻，而这显然不是一件好事——不出意外的话，此后几十年，直到他死去，他都只能从铁栅的缝隙里看见一片冰冷的晴天。

铐在身后的双手传来的酸痛感愈发明显，男人仰起头缓解颠簸带来的眩晕感。就在这时，一些细微的、不寻常的声音刺激了他灵敏的感官。

那是车胎漏气的声音，通常，这种加厚的橡胶车胎极不容易破损，哪怕是行驶在路况如此糟糕的山路上也是一样。

唯一可能的解释是……他悄然将身体微微前倾，半伏在原地。随即，一阵激烈的枪声响起，他听见司机在大骂着什么，他想必在疯狂地转动方向盘，车身剧烈地摆动着，车胎在地面上摩擦出刺耳的噪音。车猛地刹住，摩擦声停息了，耳鸣消失后，最清晰的声音变成了含混不清的粗重嚎叫声。

几声钝重的敲击，接着是玻璃碎裂的声音和一阵脚步声，他意识到那个入侵者已经走到了车上，司机不再痛苦地嚎叫了，只是发出一些气管漏风时的嘶嘶声，他没有听见警卫员的声音，看守他的法警端着枪警惕地向前走了两步。

驾驶室的门开了，一个穿着黑色皮质风衣的人走了进来，他身后警卫员的尸体正倒在地上。

“站在那里不许动，放下枪！”法警喊道，“否则我就开枪了！”

对方轻蔑地冷笑了一声，放下了手里的狙击步枪，他立刻认出那是德国产的WA2000，射击精度极高且价格昂贵。法警松了一口气，枪口下移了一些——

“砰——”

他微微侧过头，法警爆出的脑浆和鲜血溅到了囚服上，穿黑风衣的人正在把手里的微型手枪别回腰间。

“……PSM微型手枪，苏联生产，”他喃喃道，“你是谁？”

“Red Skull。”那人点点头，迎着光眯起眼睛，他面容俊朗，发丝在阳光下呈现出一种泛红的金色。

几秒钟后，自称Red Skull的人已经取下了法警尸体上的钥匙，解开了他的手铐。

年轻男人揉着酸疼的手腕站了起来，“谢谢。但……你为什么要救我？“

Red Skull看看他，缓缓扯出一个意味不明的笑容：“因为……正如你知道我是谁一样，我也知道你是谁，Crossbones。”

13.

十二年前，布鲁克林。

Brock Rumlow已经在这间酒吧里等了二十分钟了，他点了一瓶Jack Daniels Whisky来打发时间，但他的任务对象仍然没有到。也许情报有误，他想着，又猛灌下一大口酒。

三年前，Red Skull把他从那辆押解车上救下之后跟他签了个合约，在合约之下，他从前所有资料被都从数据库中删除，劫持警车的事情被描绘成了一场意外事故，押解车滚落山崖，死刑犯和押解人员都尸骨无存。

随着他作为死刑犯的身份被确认死亡。Red Skull操纵法院内部重新审理上诉，进行了一场死无对证的审判，最终判定了他的无辜。

听到消息后他问过Red Skull他是怎么做到的，对方只是隐晦地回答道：“整个帝国就是一张网，只要能找到网中心的结扣就什么都好办。”他一边说着，一边递给他一张卡。

他接过来，看见上面印着新的社会安全码和Brock Rumlow的名字。 

“你给我这些，就是为了雇我？”他还是有些难以置信地看着Red Skull，对方意味深长的目光扫过他的脸：“当然了，虽然在那个枪击案里你是无辜的，但你自己心里也一定清楚，你的手可不干净，你从十六岁开始就是个雇佣兵了，不是吗？我雇你，也是希望你Crossbones的名号不是白叫的。”

他说着转身离开，Rumlow看着那件Red Skull从他们第一次见面开始就穿着的黑色风衣一角消失在门外。

Red Skull雇了他整整三年，而今天，这将是他接的最后一个任务，从此之后，他们不会再有交集。

Rumlow曾经无数次想象过普通人的生活，真到这一天时，命运似乎又跟他开了一个该死的玩笑，他最后一个任务的失手会给他带来不少麻烦……

“打扰一下，先生。”一个清亮的声音说。

回忆中断，Rumlow看向来人，他看起来不过二十左右，长相清秀，透露着一种安静的气息。他眼睛很大，但瞳孔里光影幽深，显出几分阴冷来。

“有什么事吗？”

“我就不和你绕弯子了，Crossbones。”来人说着在他对面坐下，他抿着唇，维持着一个似笑非笑的表情，“我知道，你今天的任务对象没有来，对吗？”

Rumlow的神经骤然绷紧了：“你什么意思？”

“确认一下。”来人状似漫不经心地说，“很抱歉，他今天不会来了，因为我已经把他杀了。不过你的任务也算是完成了，你照样可以向Red Skull报告。”

Rumlow盯着他足有半分钟之久，最后才重重地叹了口气。既然身份已经暴露了，他索性追问道：“你怎么会知道这些，又是为什么要杀他？”

“只要我想知道就可以，”来人说，“至于为什么要杀他……私人恩怨，仅此而已。希望我没有妨碍到你。再见，先生，祝你有一个愉快的夜晚。”

他站起身，准备离开，Rumlow叫住了他：“等等——你是谁？”

他没有停下动作，头也不回地答道：“Helmut Zemo，后会有期。”

几天后，Rumlow神使鬼差地又去了那家酒吧，尽管他和Red Skull的合约已经到了头，早就没了去那的必要。他去的时候正看见喝得微醺的Zemo正在台上唱歌，他的歌声清亮柔和，让人想起遥远的风声，和四周是如此格格不入又如此契合。那歌声里包含着的复杂情感完全超出了他外表展现出年龄所该有的，令人为之震颤。

说不清楚是哪一瞬间怆然的曲调和Rumlow的内心产生了共鸣，在Zemo回到吧台后便请了他一杯Dry Martini，而喝醉的Zemo在一阵漫长的寂静后讲了他自己的故事。

Zemo曾经是索科维亚的一名上校，直到两年前都一直过得顺风顺水，他说他和父母住在一起，有一个很温柔的妻子和一个聪明乖巧的儿子，他过得很幸福。

说这话时Zemo一直望着装有澄亮液体的酒杯，玻璃杯将细碎流转着的光反射到他茶色的眼眸里，就像一个一触即碎的幻觉。

“你应该听说过吧，两年前索科维亚的那次爆炸，他们全死了。而我还活着，我不在场，我毫发无伤。“Zemo语气平和地说，但他的肩膀在止不住地颤抖，“爆炸发生两天后我才找到他们的尸体，而那场爆炸的罪魁祸首……就是我前几天杀的那个人。”他顿了顿，注视着Rumlow的眼睛，“你的任务目标。”

他不知道他是什么时候吻了Zemo，那个吻里充斥着泪水苦涩的咸味，他们稍稍分开一段距离后Zemo看着他，唇角扬起微笑，他问Rumlow：“你不会真的信了吧？”

Rumlow抓着他冰凉的手，他知道他没有说谎。

那是Zemo最后一遍讲那个故事。

十二年后的Rumlow想，一直以来撒谎的是他自己，也只有他自己。

十年前Steve问他Zemo过去的事时，他说他原来是流行歌手，那是个多么拙劣的谎言，但他们都愿意相信那是真的。

五年前在审讯室里，审讯员问他之前是否与Red Skull有过合作时，他说，虽然他的前科不那么光彩，但绝对和Red Skull没有任何关系。

他不那么光彩的前科是一片空白。

那天他回到新租的公寓，坐在空空荡荡的房间里，忽然发现自己的邮箱里收到了一封邮件。

Rumlow点开邮件，看见两行简短的黑字出现在屏幕上。

如果我终身不能行走于阳光之下，

那我至少曾经从铁栅的缝隙里看见过冰冷的晴天。

他注视着那两行字，那么多年的岁月从他眼前闪过，泪水毫无征兆地流了下来。

他们第一次演唱会结束后Bucky遇见Shmidt并不是一个巧合。他一直都知道，Zemo也心知肚明。

只是当时他们都以为只要不提及，过去就可以被永远埋葬。

Rumlow深吸一口气，正要关上电脑时，他忽然在播放器里听见了Bucky的歌声。

14.

五年前。

Bucky坐在阳光泼洒的庭院里时还是觉得一切都相当不真实。

到目前为止，他能想起来的记忆仍然破碎不堪，每当他试图回忆的时候，脑袋都像炸开了一样疼。

这里不是他的家，Bucky唯一清楚知道的只有这一点。几天前，一个老人将他带到了这里。在医院里，他自称是Bucky的家属，替他付清了高昂的手术费和左臂假肢的费用。当Bucky问起他是谁时，老人只是耸了耸肩，说他并非他的亲人，只是单纯因为Bucky从前曾对他伸出过援手而想在此时帮他一把。

老人说，他目前的精神容易受到刺激，而且又是知名人物，在医院里难免不被人认出，造成一些不必要的麻烦，所以他才决定把他带回家里。为表示感谢之情，Bucky有时会带着帽檐压得很低的鸭舌帽到街上去给老人买面包，亏得他没有忘记自己银行账户密码，老人解释说这可能是因为那些破碎的记忆没有那种刻骨铭心的冲击力，就和他没有忘记自己的母语是一个道理。

Bucky点了点头，没有再追问下去，老人本以为他会在失忆后感觉到不适应，但事实上，Bucky很快就适应了新的生活。他偶尔会在报纸上看见自己的名字，看见那场旷日持久的官司，那时Zemo仍然在不断发表声明称即使乐队已经解散，先前的要求也不会有任何变动。

Bucky看着那些报道，有时脑海里会闪过一个面容模糊的身影，他猜想那就是Zemo。那时候Rumlow已经从公众视野中完全消失了，报纸只会在提及乐队时偶尔提到他，而他们乐队的另一个主唱Steve已经加入了Avengers，签约公司是S.H.I.E.L.D，记忆恢复之后，他会想起那是那场车祸前一天Steve曾跟他提到过的。 

Bucky曾经提出过不要麻烦老人，自己出去打些零工，不过老人玩笑般地拒绝了他，说他应该再调养一段时间。

失忆后的第一年，他茫然失措，但生活平静幸福，有时候他甚至以为这样的生活能持续到永远。

第二年，一些破碎的记忆会在睡梦中猛然涌入他的脑海，带给他撕心裂肺的痛苦，让他无数次从噩梦中惊醒。

第三年，他慢慢回忆起了他此前的人生，但随之而来的竟是不愿回首的恐惧。那些恐惧是无源之水，却在他心中无端萦绕，挥之不去。连他自己都不明白，那究竟是对旧日将物是人非的惶恐，还是对来日不确定的逃避。

混乱的情绪逐渐在心底淤积，他想向老人倾诉，却难以开口，他在恍惚中度日，日渐沉默。一个午后，他躺在庭院里，阳光直直地刺痛了他的眼睛。

他不知道自己躺了多久，恍惚间，老人已经走到了他身边，轻轻地将手覆盖在了他的手背上。

他侧过头，注视着老人。

“你还记得他们吗？”老人温和地问他。

Bucky闭上眼，破碎的记忆逐渐重新拼接成章，时光驻留在十多年前他们相遇的那些晚上。

他记得Rumlow拨动贝斯琴弦时专注的神情。

他记得Zemo写歌谱时唇角抿起的微笑。

他记得狭小公寓里那些吵吵闹闹的午后。

他记得他拍着长队在本森赫区新开的甜品店买新鲜出炉的面包。

他记得那个凉风吹拂的夜晚里他初遇的青涩少年，他后来成为整个乐队最棒的吉他手。

他记得Steve唱歌时发亮的蓝色眼眸，那眼神一直注视着他，他会在舞台上向他扬起温暖的笑容。

他记得那些失眠的夜晚里身边怀抱的温度。

他记得他们唇齿相依时的触感，那胜过一切致幻药物带来的快感，因为没有任何一种幻觉能比得上那些真实的阳光。

他记得他们站在世界之巅时舞台上游走的炫目灯光和台下的欢呼声。

他记得那些黑暗而疲惫的夜晚，那时他们都没有意识到他们的光明就在身边。

他记得Zemo离开时发红的眼眶。

他记得Rumlow的声嘶力竭和绝望的消沉。

他记得Steve眼里的失落和无可奈何。

他记得他们最后谁也没有抓住谁。

他记得，他一直都记得。那些刻骨铭心的记忆就算是在他从医院惨白的光线里醒来时仍然会措不及防地刺进他的脑海，他并不是终于想起来了一切，他只是从未遗忘。

他睁开眼，感觉到自己脸上有温热的液体流淌。

他轻轻开口：“我记得他们所有人。”

15.

失忆后的第四年，Bucky决定从老人家里搬出来。与老人告别时，他心中豁然开朗，几乎是笃定地对老人说：“你是Red Skull派来的人。”

老人看着他，似乎并不太惊讶，只是平静地回答道：“是的。报纸上刊登你失踪的消息之后，Red Skull放心不下，托人在数据库里找到了你的信息，发现你出车祸后，他决定派我来保护你。”

Bucky的眼眶骤然酸涩起来，艰难地开口道：“那他……后来……”

“只要他不想，就不会被人找到。”老人轻轻地微笑起来，“说实话，我不觉得这是个任务。小伙子，你是个很好的人。”

Bucky最后还是搬回了他们五年前合租的那个公寓。

公寓经过了几次易主，但由于他们将墙实在是画得过于花哨，海报贴得满屋子都是，这五年来竟没有人想过要将墙上的东西揭下来，但当初那些崭新的海报还是褪色残破了，墙面也变得脱落斑驳。

唱片机没有随着他们的离开而搬走，也没有人去维护，如今早就不能用了。

公寓里其他的设备大多已经更新换代，Bucky花了一个下午的时间把上一任租客的东西收拾干净，便开始盘算着在暖气里缩一个冬天。

那是纽约一个无所事事的冬天，冰凉的玻璃窗将屋里屋外分隔成了两个世界。他唯一一件给自己找的事是买了台电脑，看着教程相当认真地尝试这尝试那，尽管每天点开邮箱时看见的都是毫不例外的垃圾邮件，Bucky还是看完了所有的邮件。

漫长的冬天过去一半时，Bucky终于下定决心买了一套崭新的录音设备，开始调试录音。

人类是最善忘的生物。

仅仅过去了五年多，当年风靡一时的Hydra乐队在媒体的报道上已经销声匿迹——他是在失忆后的第二年才得知他们当初的官司赢了，但那时他看那些报道就像在看另一个世界的人般毫无意义。

Bucky再拿起麦时感觉恍若隔世。

他哑着嗓子用Winter Soldier的代号录了几首轻快的小调，左臂的金属假肢不太灵活，将琴键压出了几个古怪的音符，不过并未造成任何妨碍，反而使曲调更显丰富。

第三首曲子发布的次日，有人按响了他家的门铃。

Bucky打开门，看见Rumlow站在门外。

看见他，对方毫不意外地耸了耸肩：“我一听那几首曲子就是你的声音，你是什么时候搬回来的？”

Bucky愣了几秒，茫然地问道：“你……你怎么知道我住在这里？”

Rumlow勾起一个笑容，神情看上去几乎和五年前一模一样：“伙计，你真该注意一点，你没有隐藏你的IP地址。趁别人还没有注意到，赶快设置一下，不然你家门口会被堵死的。”

Bucky懊恼地拍了拍脑袋，因太久没笑而有些僵硬的肌肉微微向上牵动，Rumlow见此叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀：“不管怎么说，Bucky，欢迎回来。”

两人走进屋内，里面的陈设都还维持着五年前的样子，只是那些海报和当初涂得花里胡哨的墙已经斑驳褪色，房间里为数不多还运转着的，只有那个刚修好的唱片机和必要的生活用品及录音设备。

Rumlow盯着Bucky的左臂欲言又止，他像是要说些什么，Bucky连忙打断了他：“Rumlow……你这些年怎么样了？”

“哦，乐队解散之后，我本来想去干我的老本行，接着当雇佣兵什么的。下定决心前我在酒店里住了几天，那天早上我突然觉得我还是想活下去——就像先前Zemo说的那样：‘当你有挂念的时候，你就已经输了。’所以我去做了一些简单的兼职。”

Bucky了然地点了点头，又诧异于他居然会主动提起Zemo的名字，便也放开了问道：“那……你和Zemo……”

出乎意料的是Rumlow微笑了起来，神色很平和：“你肯定想不到，他成立了一个小组，去拍摄一些成本比较低的微电影。我上次见到他的时候，他正在和摄影师商量一个布景——这也许就是他一直以来所追求的吧。”

Bucky看着他，一时哑然。

五年多的时光，在他尚未意识到的情况下，已经将他周围的人打磨得面目面目模糊。

他们中间有一道无形的墙，可它阻碍了所有呼喊的声音，光与热的生长。

Steve仍然是S.H.I.E.L.D的成员。

他还是那个光芒万丈的吉他手，只是唱着不同于从前的苍白曲调，他的嗓音不复从前的清亮，而是经历过绝望嘶吼后悲凉而直击人心的略带沙哑。

他回纽约巡演时Bucky去了，他看着Steve站在台上，仍然是熟悉的位置，周围却都是陌生的面孔，忽然一阵茫然。

人潮涌动，欢呼声与尖叫声将他淹没。

Bucky一直留到演唱会的最后，欢呼声渐息时他听见Steve的声音重新响起：“最后，我想翻唱一首Pink Floyd的Wish You Were Here，献给我五年前失踪的队友Bucky Barnes，我不知道他是否能听见，但我仍然会竭尽我所能地演唱——因为这里是一切开始的地方，我愿你在此。”

台下一片寂静，接着响起了一片窃窃私语的声音，Bucky感觉到一阵头晕目眩，他下意识地想要离开，却举步维艰。

Steve开口时嗓音已与当年大不相同。如果说曾经他唱这首歌时还带着未散尽的少年气息，那他如今的演唱则更接近于沧桑的原声——与其说是演唱，倒不如说是某种呼喊。

这首经典曲目出来时台下的观众都在一起跟唱，Bucky最初只是观望，后来也逐渐被这气氛所感染。 

“So, so you think you can tell

那么，那么你认为你可以分辨

Heaven from Hell

地狱下的天堂

Blue skies from pain

伤痛时的蓝天

Can you tell a green field from a cold steel rail?

你可以辨别出冰冷的铁轨间的绿地吗？

A smile from a veil?

或面纱后的微笑？

Do you think you can tell?

你觉得可以吗？

And did they get you to trade，

还有他们是否令你交易，

your heroes for ghosts?

英雄以幽灵？

Hot ashes for trees?

灰烬以树林？

Hot air for a cool breeze?

炽热空气以凉爽和风？

Cold comfort for change?

无谓的安慰以革新？

And did you exchange，

你又是否愿意

a walk on part in the war

从战场上的走卒

For a lead role in a cage?

变成囚牢里的领袖？

……”

他跟着唱了两句，却在到副歌部分之前就顿住了，久久地沉默着。

演唱会结束，他落荒而逃。

16.

派对一直持续到半夜。

灯火通明的包厢里，大部分人已经喝得烂醉，各种酒水像是喝不完一样源源不断地供应着，众人一个接一个地上去喊麦，有人故意将调走得不成样子，还有人尝试着爬到一堆酒瓶上，仿佛能一直闹到第二天早上——实际上他们确实可以。因为Tony Stark显然包了一整晚的场。

Natasha从一堆酒瓶里抽出身来，她其实没喝多少，目光还十分清醒，她环视一周，突然发现Steve Rogers不见了。

思索片刻，她一手拿着一杯红酒，一首推开了观景台的玻璃门，凛冽的寒风刮在脸上，瞬间就扫走了她脑中残留的最后一丝醉意。不出所料，玻璃栏杆边站着一个人影，她反手关上门，径直向那边走去。

从顶楼俯视半夜的纽约，光怪陆离而璀璨的灯光如繁星般点亮了这座城市，在冬日里泛着疏离又冷漠的光泽，背后的门将喧嚣声阻隔在仿佛很遥远的地方。

Steve站在栏杆边，晚风微微吹动他的金发，边缘的发丝模糊在夜色里。他还穿着演唱会时那套有些单薄的衣服，但他似乎不觉得寒冷。

他感觉到她走到了他旁边，却没有侧过头，只是带着出人意料的平静说：“我看见他了。”

Natasha当然知道他说的是谁，她漫不经心地踏着楼边的台阶问道：“什么时候？”

“演唱会最后，我翻唱Wish You Were Here的时候，”Steve说，声音里带着一丝不易察觉的颤抖，“我看见他了，绝对不会有错。”

Natasha点了点头：“所以……你打算去找他？”

“……很抱歉，但是……”他说着终于转过头来，却惊讶地发现红发的女贝斯手脸上带着了然的微笑。对上他坦率的目光，她轻轻地摇了摇手中酒杯里暗红色的液体，语气平和又随意：“我早就知道会有这么一天。去找他吧，S.H.I.E.L.D这边我会跟他们说的，而Avengers欢迎你随时回来。” 

Steve没反应过来似的眨了眨眼，她第一次向他露出一个毫无保留的、真挚而明亮的笑容。

这反而让他有些窘迫，先前准备好的说辞一瞬间都变得苍白无力，只好全部咽回喉咙里：“……我们回包厢吧，这里挺冷的。”

女贝斯手仰头喝尽杯中残余的红酒，不着痕迹地耸了耸肩：“你才发现啊。”

17.

那天，在绝大多数人都醉倒之后，Steve悄无声息地离开了包厢。

在Avengers宣布Steve Rogers暂时退出乐队的同时，他开始了一场遥遥无期的寻找。在没有任何外力帮助的情况下，在诺大的纽约找一个人丝毫不亚于大海捞针。

但他总是相信自己能找到他，他在人间最早的时刻出发，日夜踏着回忆在车水马龙间穿梭。

他记得这里的每一条大街小巷，那些街道曾经出现在Bucky随意勾勒的画里，出现在他的梦里。

他去他们以前最常去的甜品店里买了个面包，一路吃着面包漫无目的地闲逛，几乎是无意识地就走到了他他们曾经四人合租的公寓楼下。

他神使鬼差地停下脚步，凭着记忆拨通了公寓曾经的座机号码。有一瞬间，他以为会是一段忙音或是一个冰冷机械的声音，告诉他他拨打的是空号，抑或是会有一个完全不相识的陌生人不耐烦地接起电话。

他等待着，心脏在他的胸膛里剧烈地跳动着，尽管他知道公寓已经几易其主。

也许是过了几秒钟，或许是几个世纪，那头终于有人接起了电话，他听见一个熟悉又陌生的声音温和地问道：“您好，请问——”

他听见血液在他的大脑里轰然涌动的声音，听见自己急促的呼吸声，他感觉到他的胸口在剧烈地起伏着，温热的液体直逼眼眶。他深吸一口气，却几乎是微不可闻地叫出了那个名字：“——Bucky。”

另一边的声音骤然顿住了，接着是话筒掉在地上发出的一声巨响。

他拔腿向楼上跑去。

十年前的Steve站在公寓门口按响门铃，那时候他们还是布鲁克林一个默默无闻的小乐队，他紧张不已，因为那是他第一次写歌，而分明在半个小时前，他还在跟设计稿殊死搏斗——门开了，有着深棕色半长头发的青年向他扬起一个发自内心的愉悦微笑，他身后可以隐约看见沙发那边两个正在谱曲的身影，断断续续的曲调漫不经心地溜出门缝。

十年后的Steve站在公寓门口按响门铃，片刻之后，门开了，记忆中的人站在门后沉默地看着他，半晌，扯出了一个带些自嘲与无奈的笑容，他是竭力想要显出同十年前一样的轻松愉悦，只是在经年岁月流经之后，那个笑容里已经染上了太多复杂的情感。

他们再也回不去的是从前。

但是他拥抱了Bucky，对方愣了几秒，用一只手回抱了他，片刻后，金属假肢像是刚接受到主人肌肉神经的意志一般犹疑地抬起来，小心翼翼地搭在了Steve的背上。

18.

一个月后。

“所以……这些就是你录的新歌？“Zemo带着略显诧异的语气问道，他的目光在Bucky的金属臂上游离了几圈：“风格很新奇，你倒是可以考虑去搞货真价实的重金属摇滚了，我敢保证世界上没有第二个摇滚乐队的主唱能在键盘之外直接用手臂敲出金属声。”

其他三人在沙发上大笑起来，几个星期以来这条手臂引出的阴郁气氛终于一扫而空，末了，Rumlow开口说：“我觉得，如果Steve不介意的话，我们可以打算重组一个独立乐队。”

Steve摇摇头：“我当然不介意，只是……Zemo不是还有个制作小组吗，他是怎么想的？”

Zemo闻言随意地摆了摆手，接着浏览Bucky那个不久前新建的个人界面：“这不冲突。”

Bucky不由得看了一眼Rumlow，就在半个多月前，他突然明白过来，Rumlow所说的上一次看见Zemo，其实就是那天早上的事情——他早该想到，事实上这两人早就和好了。

其实Bucky不知道的事情还有很多，比如当年Zemo上诉到最高法院时，Rumlow一直放心不下地跟到了华盛顿。

在华盛顿的某一天，突然下起了滂沱大雨，Zemo伞也没打地冲进一家咖啡馆，径直走到Rumlow对面坐下，发丝上还挂着几颗将落未落的水珠。而对方正在抿一杯极其苦涩的Espresso，浓郁的香气迎面扑到Zemo脸上，看见他，Rumlow显得又些惊愕，不过很快就调整好了神情，尽量平静地问道：“是你，Zemo，你到这儿来做什么？”

Zemo抿着唇，显出他们第一次见面时就带着的、绝对经典的Zemo式似笑非笑的表情：“你倒不如问一下你自己，为什么每天都这么精准地跟着我？”

Rumlow看着他再熟悉不过的神情，突然开始微笑，笑容的弧度越来越大，越来越无所忌惮，直到Zemo翻了个白眼，也跟着笑了出来。

那一刻Rumlow忽然就明白了，他们的确再也回不到过去，但他们是真真切切地还拥有未来。

这些事情都是Bucky所不知道，也不需要知道的，不过在这些事于很久之后作为餐桌上的谈资被重新提起之前，他就会明白一切。

而这正是时间所讲述的故事。

『尾声』

酒吧里的人声嘈杂而喧闹，斑驳而绚烂的光线迅速地游移着，让人群的影子也跟着在地上飞快地旋转，音响里正放着一首震耳欲聋的重金属摇滚。

有着一头深棕色半长头发的男人坐在靠近吧台的一个高脚凳上，目光随着舞池里的灯光随意地移动着，他看起来十分放松，眉眼间流露出一种自然而然的惬意。

他没有点酒，似乎是在等待着什么人。片刻之后，三个人有说有笑地推开了酒吧的门，男人向他们招了招手，灰绿色的眼眸里带着笑意，清澈而明亮。

他们中的一个人看见了他，走了过来，装成侍者的样子，故作礼貌地问道：“请问您想要喝些什么？Manhattan，Tequila Sunrise，还是Gin Fizz？”

男人环视四周，唇角倏然展开一个放肆张扬的笑，像是他十多年前惯常的那样：“庆祝时应该喝Champagne，不是吗？”

END


End file.
